


As Old As Time

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Armitage Hux as Gaston, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Kylo Ren, Badass Kylo Ren, Badass Poe Dameron, Curse Breaking, Dragon Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Kylo Ren, Healing, Hux is Not Nice, I Made Myself Cry, Inventor Poe Dameron, Involuntary Commitment, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren as the Beast, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Amilyn Holdo/D’Arcy, Minor Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Paige Tico, Minor Phasma/Moden Canady, Mutual Pining, No Healing Cock, Not between Poe and Kylo, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron as Belle, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reunions, Soft Kylo Ren, Some dark themes, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Weird Fluff, by Hux, or something close, threat of a forced marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron has always been thought of as the outcast in his village, save for a few friends. It’s when his father goes missing on the way to the invention fair that he gets sucked into an adventure and mystery greater than he ever could have imagined. A Darkpilot retelling of Beauty and the Beast.





	1. Chandrila Village

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, I’m really doing this. This’ll be a mix of the 1991 film and the 2017 film, as I love both.

The village of Chandrila was generally unremarkable, Poe found. His father had taken him there after his mother’s death when he was only eight years old, and in terms of activity, it was a generally small-minded village. No one would guess that it was the best thing that they had, in the end. 

Poe was heading out today just to get parts from the vendor, Finn — Finn was all but his only friend in the village that wasn’t Poe’s horse, Bill. Him and his wives, Rey and Rose. At least they were usually happy to see him. 

Even as Poe headed out, the blacksmith Chewbacca stopped him. Poe turned to look at him with a friendly smile. “Good morning, Chewie,” he said, as that was what the blacksmith preferred to be called. “Have you lost something again?”

”I believe I have,” said the blacksmith. “The problem is, I can’t remember what.” A beat. “Where are you off to?”

”The vendor’s,” Poe said. “I just came up with a new idea.”

Chewbacca raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t as outright scornful about Poe’s ideas as the others were, but it was clear that he wasn’t exactly sure about how they would work. Then, “Good luck, Poe.”

”Thanks. And good luck with finding what you lost. If there’s anything I can do to help...”

”I’m sure it’ll come to me,” said the blacksmith. “Good luck!”

Even as Poe headed to the vendor’s, he could hear the whispers. He was used to them, honestly. Not that he liked them, but it was something you got accustomed to, almost like a bad smell. 

Finally, he reached the vendor’s. Finn was in the midst of helping Rose and Rey repair something when he looked up with a friendly smile. “Well, the inventor’s son returns! How can we help you?”

Poe held out a piece of parchment with the sketch of his latest idea — a craft that could actually assist with speeding up washing clothes. Rose raised her eyebrows. “Impressive,” she said. "I could use something like that. We all could.”

”I figured that I’d do something like that,” Poe said. “Just to help my father out on the farm. It’s just one of many things I can do.”

“Good idea,” Rey said. “It’s quite noble of you. You’re a good son.”

It was heading back from the inventor’s that Poe had the misfortune to bump into General Armitage Hux. Hux was reedy, with red hair, and the sort of slimy, oily demeanor that somehow made Poe’s skin crawl. It was said that Hux was also ruthless in his conquests during the war and hunting, though Poe never officially saw anything. He smiled pleasantly. “Good morning, Poe! Do you need help with your things?”

”I’m fine,” Poe said. He tried not to inhale that harsh woodsy smell that suggested that Hux had got back from hunting. He didn’t want to know what Hux was up to this time. 

“Interesting collection of items you have there, Poe.”

”You know what they are?” Poe said. 

“Not really. But, you know, inventions...” A beat. "Would you care to join me for dinner at your house?”

”I’m busy on the farm.”

”Well, I’m certain you could take some time out of your schedule — ”

”I’m busy,” Poe said firmly, and walked away. He was more than relieved, at least, to be out of Hux’s sight. Needling him could be fun when he did it, but right now, he didn’t exactly have the time or patience to do such things. 

It was as he entered the house that he saw his father working. Poe smiled faintly; he had always admired both his inventor parents, and after his mother had died, he’d wanted to be like her. Follow in her footsteps. He admired the way that his father worked in that moment, the sheer amount of concentration. 

Kes looked up at Poe, smiled. “Back from the vendor’s?”

”Yeah. I got new parts. For the washing machine. All I need to do is put them together and I’ll be good to go.” 

“That’s wonderful,” Kes said. 

“Yeah.” A beat. “You don’t think I’m...odd, do you?”

Silence. Then Kes said, “You’re a lot like your mother, actually. She was so fearless, so strong, that even those who mocked her ended up imitating her.”

”Tell me more about her.” Poe knew a bit, but it seemed as always with people who had passed on, it wasn’t enough. “I want to know everything.”

Kes did, and Poe listened. It wasn’t the same as having her alive, but it was comforting enough. 

***

It was the next day that Kes told Poe that he was going to the fair to show off some of his inventions. “Watch the farm while I’m away,” he said. “Promise?”

Poe nodded. “Promise.”

The only thing that worried Poe was the fact that his father would have to pass through the woods in order to get to the fair. The woods on Chandrila were some of the most feared in the village. Legend had it that a monster lived there, though no one could really say for certain. 

Poe added, “Be safe.”

”Don’t worry,” Kes said. “I can handle myself. Always have, always will. I promise.”


	2. The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes loses his way in the woods and comes face to face with the Beast himself, Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kes Dameron was not going to lie; the woods themselves gave him the creeps. It wasn’t even the fact that it was dark and menacing like the stories, it was simply the fact that there were things that simply didn’t match up. After all, snow in June? Billy whinnied softly, and Kes patted the side of his neck. 

“Easy, boy,” he said. “We just have to get out of here as soon as we can.”

Billy snorted softly. 

It was in that moment that Kes heard a sharp howl. Billy shirked back, and Kes dug his heels in, taking lessons from his days as a soldier. “Go!”

They rode, and Kes’ pack fell from his back, the items in it shattering. He couldn’t help but feel chagrined, but the items inside were less important than his life. Finally, he reached the drawbridge of the castle, which he didn’t think could be any less welcoming. The dark, towering spires, accentuated against the stormy sky. Still, he supposed that it wasn’t like he had any other choice. 

“Stay here,” he said to Billy. “If there’s any sign of trouble, I’ll come get you.”

 He entered the castle through its immense doors, where it seemed that there were no occupants to be seen. “Hello?” he said. “I don’t mean to intrude, but I’ve lost my way in the woods...” 

He could have sworn that he heard whispers, faint murmurs. “That poor man. He must have lost his way in the woods. We should do something for him.”

”Are you mad?” A gruffer male voice. “The Prince will be far from happy — ”

”Prince, shmince!” the girl snapped. “If you’d stand up to him more often — ”

“Hello?” Kes said. “Who said that?”

A sigh. The gruffer male voice spoke. “Now you’ve really gone and done it, Kaydel.”

”I was just saying!”

Kes could only suppose that he was hallucinating in this bizarre place. He sighed, reluctantly walked towards the fireplace (he didn’t want to disturb anyone), and sat down in one of the chairs —

— only to be greeted by a barking automan, much to his increasing bewilderment. Kes was fundamentally a realistic man, and so none of this...none of this made any sense. 

He got up, was about to leave —

The door burst open in that moment, and as if Kes Dameron’s sanity hadn’t been stretched enough, looming in the doorway was a black-scaled dragon practically the size of a house. A dragon. It couldn’t be. Kes could vaguely remember campfire stories of the dragon of the far north. This couldn’t be real. Monsters weren’t real, that was what basic common sense said. He had to be hallucinating — was there something in the tea? 

“Your Majesty, I can explain — ” the gruffer voice began, sounding like he was truing to keep it together, only for the dragon to roar and lash out at a curtain, tearing it from the window. Kes could swear his ears were ringing just at the sheer force of it.  

“So,” the dragon growled, “You’ve come to gawk at me, haven’t you? Someone from the outside world sent you to spy on me, didn’t they?”

”They didn’t,” Kes said. “I just wanted a place to stay — ”

”I’ll give you a place to stay,” the dragon growled. He lunged forward, catching Kes Dameron in his claws, and Kes looked up at him. What terrified him most were the eyes — the eyes were far too human. Darkness took Kes in that moment, the last thing he saw being the monster’s eyes. 


	3. Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been at least three days, and there was no sign of Poe’s father anywhere. Even watching the horizon had failed to show any sign of Kes Dameron, and Poe was already getting anxious, he had to admit. It wasn’t usual for his father to take that long, and Poe had to admit that he was more than a bit worried. Of course, most of the village (except for Finn, Rey and Rose) didn’t really care about the Damerons. They mostly thought them as odd, especially for their ideas. 

Poe was by the well, giving his new invention a literal spin, and he had to admire how well it actually worked. The way it rolled around, washing the clothes smoothly — even as Finn, Rey and Rose watched by the well, he could feel their amazement. Finally, Rey spoke. “You probably need soap chips. And maybe some ways to make it run more smoothly...but it’s brilliant.”

”Thanks.” Poe paused. “You know, I was actually thinking of making an alternate form of travel, just to get away from this place.”

Finn looked at him in worry. “You’re not happy here?”

”It’s not that. It’s just...I’d like to go adventuring sometime. See the sky. It’s a bit lonely here.”

”Yes,” Rose said. “I can imagine.”

Footsteps. Then Poe sighed. “Oh gods, not him.”

Hux and his friend Mitaka from the war had come over. “Forgive me for my intrusion,” Hux said, “But I’d like to speak with Poe Dameron about something.”

Poe sighed, looked at Finn, Rose and Rey. “I’ll be back.”

”All right.” The way Finn spoke, it was obvious he didn’t like where this was going. 

Hux walked along the streets with Poe, where numerous people seemed to suddenly pay more attention at the sight of Hux. Hux spoke. “It’s lovely today, isn’t it?”

”Yeah. I guess.” A beat. “So can I guess, or can you tell me?”

“Well, have you ever considered your future? What you might do, who you’ll marry?”

”I don’t like where this is going.”

”Well?”

”I’m not ready to get married yet.” Poe said. 

“Maybe you haven’t found the right partner.”

”It’s a small village,” Poe said, shrugging. “I’ve met a lot of people.”

”Maybe you could take another look,” Hux said. “Some of us have changed.”

”Are you saying...oh gods no. No. We...we could never make each other happy.” Poe stopped in his tracks, not far from his house. “We’re not compatible, we don’t like each other — ”

”You’re certainly not getting any younger,” Hux said. “You’d prefer to end up like Luke on the streets, begging for scraps?”

”I’ll find a way. It’ll be a cold day in the Corellian version of hell before I marry you, Hux, or have anything to do with you.”

”You will regret that, Dameron.”

”We’ll see,” Poe said. 

It was after that — and finding that someone, probably Phasma, had trashed his washing machine and humiliated Finn, Rey and Rose — that Poe escorted the three home before turning back to his house. How could Hux even suggest that? The very idea of being the husband to that murderous, oily, slimy, oozing sore of depravity —

Poe Dameron-Hux. Poe could barely imagine it. Even heading back to his house, Poe could only imagine a better life out there than what he had in front of him. Adventure in the great wide somewhere, anywhere but here...

It was while he was in the grass among the dandelions, sketching out his latest idea (a flying machine) that he heard the thundering of hooves. Billy. Even as Billy stopped in front of him, Poe looked at him in worry. “Is Papa all right? What happened to him?”

Billy neighed. 

“I’m going to go find him. No matter what.” Poe got his things (the woods were dangerous, after all), climbed atop Billy, before heading into the woods. 

Tracking the fallen objects through the woods was all too easy, unfortunately. It was drawing up to the castle ahead that Poe saw the towering spires, the lowered drawbridge. Billy stiffened. Poe patted his neck before dismounting. “I’ll be back. I promise.” 

He headed into the castle, club ready. There was no one there, at least before he heard voices. “Canady, there’s a man in the castle. Another one.”

”I know that, Kaydel; I lost my hands, not my eyes.”

”Who said that?” Poe said. “Who’s there?”

No answer. Poe sighed. He had to assume he was hearing things now. There was a candelabra on the table, which he took to light the way up the stairs. 

Finally, he heard a cough, and then, “Poe?”

Poe nearly dropped the candelabra before running to his father. “Papa! Gods, what happened to you?”

”Poe, you need to get out of here,” Kes said. “This castle is alive. Get out of here before he finds you...”

”Who?”

A rippling snarl from the shadows answered Poe’s question. Poe took the candelabra and held it in front of him, revealing —

No, it couldn’t be. Dragons didn’t exist. Monsters didn’t exist. 

“So who talks first?” Poe finally said. “You talk first, I talk first?”

”Insolent creature.” The dragon slunk towards Poe, and Poe realized that he was practically massive. Everything about him was built the size of a house. “What are you doing here?”

”I’ve come for my father,” Poe said. “So is this what you do nowadays? Lock up sick men?”

”He shouldn’t have trespassed here,” said the dragon. 

“So what do I have to do to set him free?” Poe said. “We could trade. Me for him — fair trade.”

”Poe, don’t!” Kes said. 

The dragon tilted his head. Finally, he said, “You would take his place? Noble, if stupid.” His voice was surprisingly soft and pretty sounding when he wasn’t snarling and growling. 

“I’m an old man,” Kes said. “I’ve lived my life...”

”It’ll be okay.” Poe turned back to the dragon. “Can I say goodbye to him?”

Silence. The dragon huffed. “Are there any other demands you wish to make of me?”

”That’s it.”

It was as the cell was unlocked that Poe hugged his father tightly — gods, he was so cold — and said, “I’ll come back. I promise.”

”I’ll come back for you,” Kes said. 

The dragon took Kes away then, leaving Poe alone. 

It was later that the dragon returned. "I’ve prepared your room.”

”My room?” Poe could have laughed. A gilded cage was still a cage, after all. 

“You prefer the tower?” the dragon said. Poe shook his head. “Follow me then,” said the dragon, as they walked (or in the case of the dragon, walked on all fours) up the stairs. 

The rest of the castle didn’t look any more welcoming, actually. Poe fought a shiver before turning to the dragon and saying, “You’ve got a name? Or just a lot of bluster?”

”My name is Kylo, if it satisfies you.”

”Right. Kylo.” A surprisingly pretty sounding name for a dragon that looked like he could maul you at any minute. Even as Kylo outlined the rules of the castle, Poe couldn’t say he felt encouraged. They reached his room, and Kylo said, “And one last thing...later, you will join me for dinner later.”

”We’ll see about that,” Poe said. 

Even heading into his room, Poe slumped against the wall, exhausted. He was in trouble. He good as traded one Hux for a dragon. He could only find a way to get out of here and back to his father, dragon be damned. 


	4. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes gets help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

While Poe was trapped in the castle, it was in a nearby bar that Hux and Mitaka sat there, Hux drowning his sorrows in ale. 

"The insolence of that man!” Hux said. “Who does he think he is? He’s entirely tangled with the wrong soldier. No one says no to me.”

”Of...of course not.” Mitaka said, awkwardly. 

“Imagine this — a rustic cabin, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my lovely husband massaging my feet while the little ones run around, and Poe Dameron says no. The audacity of him.”

”Well,” Mitaka said cautiously, “There are others...”

Hux scoffed. “A great hunter doesn’t waste his time on rabbits.”

”Well, Poe would be a fool to not see your better qualities,” Mitaka said. It was far from just trying to make Hux feel better either. There had been something about him that had been captivating, even back in the war. Poe would have to be a fool not to see it. “Your skill in battle, your intelligence, what you did in the war...”

“That’s true,” said Hux. A faint smile came across his face. “You are very kind, Dopheld. How is it that no one has snatched you up yet?”

”Some of the girls have said that I’m too quiet...”

Hux scoffed again. “Too harsh, I say.”

***

It was making his way back that Kes spotted Finn’s house, and an idea struck him. None of the other villagers would care about Poe going missing. Finn, however, would. 

Even as Finn answered the door, he said, “You look terrible. Are you all right?”

”It’s Poe. A dragon’s got him.”

Finn furrowed his brow. “But there’s no such thing as dragons.”

”I...” Kes sighed. “I don’t even know if I was hallucinating. But something’s got ahold of Poe, and I need to go find him before it’s too late.”

Finn nodded. “We better get going then.”

And even heading out, Kes felt a genuine sense of hope. They would find Poe. They would save him. And to save his child...Kes Dameron would do anything.


	5. Of Wolf and Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo starts to have character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Had to make a Metallica-ish pun there. Song’s about werewolves, but... *Shrugs*
> 
> Also, warning for Kylo nearly throwing a fit. Poe calls him on it, but still...

It was back at the castle that Poe was already contemplating how to escape when there was a series of light raps on the door. Poe sighed. “If it’s Kylo — ”

“No, only Mrs. Kanata.”

Poe opened the door, half-expecting to see an older woman outside, only to see a teapot outside with a chipped cup. Poe furrowed his brow. This didn’t make any sense. “If this is some sort of joke or a prank, it’s not funny...”

”No, dear,” said the teapot. “I’m Mrs. Kanata, and this is my son, Temiri. Tem for short.”

”Pleased to meet you!” Tem said. “Wanna see me do a trick?”

He screwed up his face and exhaled, his nose pinched. A series of bubbles emerged in the teacup, and Poe couldn’t help but feel a smile tugging at his lips. 

"That was such a noble thing you did,” Mrs. Kanata said as she hopped into the room. “What you did for your father.”

Poe didn’t know what to say, honestly. Then, “It’s what anyone would have done.” He just hoped that his father was all right, at least. Wherever he was. 

"It took a lot of courage,” Mrs. Kanata said. “I only hope that you’ll see the better side of Kylo. In time.”

Poe snorted. If there was a better side, he doubted he could see it. 

Mrs. Kanata continued. “I know it doesn’t seem that way, but there is light in him, buried as it seems.”

”He put my father in a cell for wanting shelter. I don’t think there’s much light in him.”

Tem actually looked surprised — or as surprised as a teacup could manage. Mrs. Kanata sighed. “He has his moments. They are...scattered, naturally, but they are there nonetheless.”

 

***

Downstairs, Kylo had come in from the cold, bringing his most recent kill — a deer — into the castle. It was one of those things that just seemed normal now; he had distant memories of having soup and vegetables and whatnot, and learning basic table manners from his mother, but even those seemed faded in his mind. He shook himself off before heading towards the fire to drop off his kill and curl up beside it, keeping himself from the cold. He looked up at Kaydel and Canady, who had hopped along to the kitchen. “Where is...Poe?”

”Give him a moment, please,” Kaydel said. “He just lost his father and his freedom all in one day.”

Canady spoke up. “You didn’t have to imprison him, Your Highness.”

”He was trespassing.” And it was likely that the trespasser was there to find him ugly and disgusting. As would anyone who saw his face, actually. 

“He lost his way in the woods,” Kaydel said. “It’s hardly his fault.”

Kylo couldn’t say that he had a good answer to that. Any sort of sharp replies that he could have had were utterly lost. He was usually good at sharp replies, but now was not one of these times. 

Kaydel spoke. “You took a good first step in giving him a bedroom, I’ll say that.”

”Don’t get sentimental.”

Kaydel continued. “That being said, I think you asking him to dinner has a lot to be desired.”

”Really now?” Kylo said. 

“Well, you can’t just say that someone should join you for dinner,” said Kaydel. “You want something, you ask for it. Politely.”

Kylo sighed. “It wouldn’t make much of a difference, Kaydel. He won’t see me as anything more than a monster.”

”Ridiculous,” Kaydel said. “Of course he will.”

”He...” _Is so beautiful, and I am so hideous..._

 “Well, what, exactly?” Kaydel said. 

“He is so beautiful, and I — well, look at me!”

”Well, that’s the solution,” Kaydel said. “You’ve got to make him see past all that.”

Kylo scoffed. “Being a dragon is pretty noticeable.”

“Well, controlling your temper is a good start,” Kaydel said. “Being kind, suave but not too suave...”

Kylo snorted. “Suave is ridiculous.”

”Well, at least be decent to him and not...grumpy. And try smiling.”

Kylo did. 

“Actually, don’t, dear gods.”

”Thank you for the vote of confidence, Kaydel,” Kylo said sarcastically. “It will make wooing this man so much easier.”

Kaydel sighed. “Just stop feeling sorry for yourself and go find him.”

Kylo lumbered up the stairs towards the door and rapped on it with his snout. “Are you coming or is Holdo taking longer than usual?”

”Not exactly hungry,” Poe said. 

Kylo’s chest clenched, and Kaydel sighed. “Like I said, Kylo, controlling your temper is a good start...” Kylo’s tantrums were notorious for literally ripping apart the castle. 

“What?” he rumbled, his anger almost like the thunder before a lightning strike. 

“I’m not hungry. You can’t command someone to be hungry. It’s rude. And even if I was, what makes you think I’d have dinner with you?”

Kylo’s chest clenched harder. “Why you insolent human — ”

He raised his claws, and he swore that Poe’s breath actually hitched...

The urge to slash up the walls passed like a moment of unreality, and Kylo was left with shame, and Poe’s anger. He’d heard the sound of claws scraping on the floor, and —

“So that’s what you do? You kill people or destroy things when you don’t get your way? You’re nothing but a spoiled child in a dragon’s body. I’m getting out of here.”

Poe opened the door, only to practically run right past him, even as Maz, Canady and Kaydel tried to stop him. It didn’t deter him. Kylo lumbered after him, but dragons had their limits, and he was too slow. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut; who could ever learn to love a monster, truly? 

“The wolves are out there,” Maz said. “If he ventures further, he’ll be eaten.”

Eaten. And Kylo nodded. “But he doesn’t want me.”

Maz sighed — as much as a teapot could sigh. “Dear child, there are very few on a destructive path that are lost forever.”

Kylo snorted. “I haven’t been a child in a long time, Maz.”

”Either way, fix it! You got us into this mess; you fix it!”

Kylo would do it. It wasn’t because he was somehow captivated by this man. It wasn’t. It was all to break the curse before the last petal on the rose fell. That was all. 

Outside was easier. Outside was freer than the castle — less confined. There was open air, sky...and yet Kylo already doubted he could fly outside without someone noticing a dragon in the clouds. Below, he found Poe, fending off wolves, doing admirably all things considered, but...

Kylo swooped in, roaring furiously, and some of the wolves scattered at the sight of an apex predator that likely defied their admittedly limited attempts at comprehension. It didn’t stop others from biting at him. It was Poe who drove them away when roaring didn’t work, and finally, they were alone. 

Kylo turned to Poe. Already, he felt a sort of anger — a different anger, born of something he never thought he’d feel: fear. 

“Idiot!” Kylo snarled. “You could have been killed! Eaten!“

”Good to see you too, Kylo,” Poe said wryly. “I see you’re still angry.”

”Idiot. You’re an idiot.” Kylo exhaled harshly, and Poe looked at him in worry. “Making jokes like this...is everything a joke to you?” Not that he could entirely get self-righteous, but a strange sort of tenderness was breaking through the anger. “Gods above...I’m so sorry.”

”One of the wolves got you pretty bad,” Poe said. “Here...I’ll get you back to the castle. I don’t think Billy can carry you, but...”

Kylo scoffed. “I’ve had worse, believe me.”

***

Even sitting in a chair tending to Kylo’s wounds, the dragon gritted his teeth. “I am _fine,_ Poe— it was only a scratch.”

”Scratches don’t look like that.” Poe said. 

“I don’t _like_ medical treatment,” Kylo said. “It hurts.”

”I know, I’m not much of a doctor...”

Poe patted Kylo’s neck, and the dragon couldn’t help but lean into the touch, rumbling deep in his throat. He couldn’t say anyone had touched him in...years, really. And Poe’s touch felt so comforting and good...

It was then that he saw Tem staring at him — at least, as much as a teacup could stare. In fact, everyone was staring. 

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Kylo said. “Maz, put Tem to bed; I prefer him not getting a crash course in — ”

”I’ll tell him when he’s older,” Maz said. She hopped away, Tem by her side, and Kylo could swear that she murmured, “Princes”, in an amused tone.

Poe shook his head and chuckled, and Kylo looked away, embarrassed. Poe patted his side, thankfully not the place where the wolf bit him. “No need to get grumpy with them, you know. They’re good...beings.”

”I know.” Kylo huffed. “I apologize for my reaction earlier; I haven’t been touched in a long time.”

”You don’t have to apologize for that.” 

“Right. And I do...apologize for nearly hurting you.”

”Thank you, Kylo.” Then, “Doesn’t it get uncomfortable, sleeping on the floor?”

Kylo shook his head. “The fire keeps me warm.”

He curled up by the fire, almost cat-like — and gods willing he felt like a cat. Poe had just begun to domesticate him, he thought; he was angry earlier, now he needed Poe’s forgiveness, and more of Poe’s touch, if possible. He’d felt a spark of desire and envy for the human first meeting him; now, he just needed to be stroked and soothed. 

“Will you...touch me?”

Poe nodded. He started with the snout; Kylo rumbled in enjoyment at the feeling of that small, bronzed hand caressing his snout. 

“You’re kind of rough,” Poe said. “All scales and everything...”

”And you’re smooth.” Indeed, Poe’s hand was almost delicate and nimble, the hand of an inventor. Everything about him seemed slight...well, except for his soft hips and slight stomach. Kylo couldn’t help but like it, be fascinated by it — being a powerful apex predator with hardly any fat on him, even seeing uniquely human parts of Poe was endearing. Poe was so beautiful that they seemed more like details than flaws. 

Honestly, overall, Poe’s slight, small body just made Kylo want to protect him more. Sweet, witty, vulnerable Poe, who, now that he thought about it, he couldn’t bear to lose — and he couldn’t quite delude himself into thinking it was because of the curse. 

Was he in love at last? He didn’t know. He did, however, want to be lost in the man that was Poe Dameron, and never be found again. 

 


	6. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be fluff and light angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for mentions of Hux being creepy earlier in the chapter. Nothing happens, but fair warning.

The week passed as Kylo’s wounds healed. The dragon insisted it was still a scratch, only to all but melt beneath Poe’s treatment, much to Poe’s growing affection and amusement. To think that the fearsome dragon could melt into a pile of goo just by showing affection to him...it was endearing and sad all at once. Poe wondered how long it was that someone had showed him affection. Not that the others didn’t try, but...

In the meantime, Kylo’s wounds barred him from hunting (Mrs. Kanata had insisted on it), much to his annoyance, but it seemed that Poe’s presence was making his current floor-ridden state easier. True, he was trying to come to terms with eating human food again, and having to actually rest...and yet he didn’t seem to mind being doted on and paid attention to. Like a spoiled prince, or a pet. 

It was at one point that Poe actually started reading to him. Kylo didn’t exactly have opposable thumbs, and so he was mostly content to curl up on the floor and listen.

”I think you’ve made me even less of a foe to be reckoned with than I was,” Kylo said, but there was no reproach in it. 

Poe smiled and patted Kylo’s unwounded side, causing the dragon to rumble in contentment. “It’s not a bad thing.”

”I’m used to being feared,” Kylo said. “I don’t know what to do with being liked. Or pampered.”

”It’s not bad.” Poe thought of the village of Chandrila back home, and sighed. “I wish I was liked more.”

Kylo tilted his head; Poe couldn’t help but realize how endearing he looked when he did that.  Just another case of the pet metaphor being contributed to. “You, not liked? That’s the most implausible thing I’ve heard. And look at all around me.”

”Yes, me.” Poe took a deep breath. “My father came to Chandrila after my mother died when I was eight. I’ve lived here for...honestly too long.”

Kylo tilted his head to the other side. “I don’t understand. You are beautiful...for a human.”

Poe scoffed. “For a human? Your compliments are astounding.”

Kylo continued. “You are. You’re an uncommonly kind young man, you’re brave, you’re obviously well-read, you’re of uncommonly noble spirit and sharp wit. Anyone would be desperate to be your friend, your lover...or your spouse.”

Poe thought of Hux and shuddered. Then again, it wasn’t fair. Hux could never say such things close to melting his heart. Especially with a voice so beautiful. Kylo really had the most beautiful deep voice when he wasn’t snarling or snapping at others. 

“Did I say the wrong thing?”

”There was one...who tried to court me. I didn’t want him.”

A snarl actually built up in Kylo’s chest, and Poe stroked his unwounded side. “Kylo...”

”I ought to rip that waste of skin and bones to pieces,” Kylo said. “Did he hurt you in any way?”

Poe paused. Hux had never done the unthinkable, but he had occasionally gripped tight enough to leave bruises. Occasionally leaned in to the point where Poe could smell his breath. He’d never done it. But he had come so close. “He...mostly threatened me.”

Kylo snarled. “Where is he? I will tear him apart...”

”It’s no use,” Poe said. “I’m far away from him now. Besides...you’re really in no shape to fly.”

”Unfortunately,” Kylo said. “It seems that I’m only in a state to be spoiled by you.” 

Poe smiled. “As His Highness commands.”

”Forgive me, Poe, but that...waste of vital organs is more of a monster than I. And that is quite the achievement.”

”He always thought of me like...someone to be conquered. Someone to be overcome.”

”I like it when you can’t be conquered. And besides...you are a rarity, and deserve to be treated as such.”

”Just keep talking to me,” Poe said. “I want to hear your voice.”

Kylo hummed, almost curiously.

”What should I say?”

”Gods, anything. You could make the grocery list sound wonderful. Tell me about yourself, recite poetry, anything.”

Kylo paused. Then, “Some of them are faded in my memory. But there is one...” He made a sound that sounded a lot like the dragon was clearing his strong throat. “ ‘He walks in beauty among the shore, under cloudless nights and sunlit days...’”

”A love poem?” Poe said.

Kylo snorted. “It’s purely for the beauty of the sentences, how they’re constructed. I am not a romantic.”

”Nothing wrong with being one. Just...keep going.” Poe doubted he could ever listen to Hux talk. Hux had a regal-sounding accent, but that was drowned out by how slimy he sounded, or, alternatively, how he could scream when losing his temper or giving one of his fanatical speeches meant to stir up the town mob. But Kylo...gods, his voice was so lovely and almost angelic when he wasn’t snarling or shouting.

Kylo continued. Poe settled back, feeling, in the end, stupidly content in this strange castle with its strange and troubled dragon. 

***

A few days passed, and Kylo was at least able to move around again. He was careful, of course, but he could show Poe more of the castle (though he gave the West Wing a wide berth. As he said to Poe, “It’s embarrassing.”), including the oil paintings of the royal family and the massive library — which he insisted Poe close his eyes for until he entered the library.

”Okay, Kylo,” Poe said. “What’s this about?”

”Open your eyes.”

Poe did. He doubted that he had ever seen a larger array of books — and a bench where he could invent things! Spare parts.

”This is amazing!” Poe said. “I...”

”You like it?” said the dragon, curiously.

Poe, impulsively, threw his arms around Kylo’s neck. He couldn’t help but inhale his scent, pine trees, at odds with how big he was. “Thank you. I...don’t think anyone’s done this for me before.” Finn had tried, but his store was hard to maintain at times, and Kes didn’t always have the money.

Kylo rumbled in contentment.

”There’s a lot you’ve forgotten,” Poe said when he broke away. “I know you don’t have opposable thumbs, but...I can help.”

And even sitting on the ground reading the tale of Revan and Bastila to Kylo, he listened to the dragon’s contented rumbles, lost in the story he was reading.

***

It took a day before Poe properly ate dinner with Kylo — a royal dinner. The dragon’s lack of opposable thumbs only made it difficult for him to use silverware, so him eating soup was difficult — even watching him with brown eyes almost like a puppy’s full of embarrassment at being unable to remember basic table etiquette, Kylo was a pitiful sight. 

It was Poe who ultimately decided to drink from the bowl. It was a good compromise, and even watching Kylo’s powerful jaws gulp down the soup, rumbling again, Poe could safely say that he had done a good job.

***

It was Poe who realized he’d fallen in love — and he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by it. 

Not by Kylo, gods willing, but the very fact that he had fallen for a dragon was just too much. An eloquent, sarcastic, occasionally gentle, even magnificent dragon, but still a dragon. How was he even going to explain it to Kylo; Kylo would be disgusted with him even trying to confess how he felt. Even sitting by the river playing idly with the wildflowers that bloomed there...what would he be thinking trying to woo a dragon? And even if Kylo wasn’t a gargantuan dragon, he had at first taken him prisoner...and Kylo was apparently royalty as well. Poe had grown up on a farm. What would a noble see in a commoner? And a strange commoner who wanted to fly?

Kylo was outside, by Billy, tentatively rubbing snouts with the horse. Poe smiled faintly, but gods, even that hurt. It wasn’t enough to be friends with a dragon — he had to find his voice beautiful, had to be enchanted by him. Kylo was too powerful and strong and above him for him. A force of nature, an apex predator, could never love you back. 

“Poe.” Gods, how Kylo’s voice could just do things to Poe! Poe turned around to see the dragon. “Mind if I join you?”

”Sure.”

They sat together — well, lounged in Kylo’s case. The river babbled by, over rocks and between them, utterly imperturbable.

“You shouldn’t be sad,” Kylo said, and nuzzled him lightly. Poe took comfort in the touch; unlike Hux, there was nothing invasive about it. It didn’t mean anything. It was just a tic of Kylo’s, like tilting his head when he found something confusing. 

“It happens.” Poe said.

”Still, you’ve suffered so much. People as wonderful as you shouldn’t know pain anymore.” A beat. “I...want you to be happy.”

”I want you to be happy too.” Poe sighed. He couldn’t even begin to confess his feelings; why couldn’t he just say he loved him? Love, apparently, could be mute — silenced effectively, temporarily or forever.

 They looked out at the river for a moment. 

“So I have questions for you.” Poe said. “Kaydel and the others...”

”I’m not their Master. I prefer to think of myself as...imprisoned with the rest. Some have called me Master of Dragons. Though I think my encounter with the wolves hurt my reputation...”

Poe stroked his snout. “I think it would bolster it, actually. You saved my life.”

”And you saved mine.” Then, “I could take you flying. You always wanted to fly.”

”Kylo! You’ll be seen.”

”Humans see,” Kylo said, “What they want to see. If you’re ready, just get on my back.”

After a while, Poe did. Kylo lifted off even as Poe held onto him with all he had without hurting him — and even then, he was amazed at how small things seemed from above, how soft the clouds felt against his skin. He grinned despite himself; this was amazing. And Kylo gave this to him. 

Kylo landed back near the castle grounds. No one had seen them — at least no one had shot at them. That was a relief, at least. Poe dismounted, hugged the dragon again. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Anything,” Kylo said, and Poe could tell he meant every word. 

***

 It was Kaydel, Maz and Canady that met with Kaydel’s lover, Paige, to discuss the situation. Not to mention Holdo. Holdo’s wife, D’Arcy, had her limitations thanks to the curse. Holdo was a wardrobe, Paige one of the castle suits of armor (along with her friend, Tallie Lintra).

”So we have good news and bad news,” Kaydel said. “Good news is that Kylo and Poe are finally getting along.”

Canady snorted. “Honestly, Connix, where have you been? The bloody prince is like some heroine in one of those romance novels his grandfather pretended he didn’t read!” 

Kaydel huffed, as much as a candelabra could at least. “Honestly, if you’ve got a problem, you need to sort out your priorities — ”

 “No, I’m saying both of them are idiots. Bloody idiots. At least the prince hasn’t destroyed anything in a long time...” Canady sighed. “That being said...this is the best news we’ve gotten in a long time.”

”Indeed.” Holdo said. “I never thought I’d warm up to the young man. He’s a troublemaker. I like him.”

”Agreed,” Kaydel said, and Paige and Tallie murmured their assent.

”So...if we had an event where the two can stop being lovesick idiots and say something...” Tallie said.

”Well,” Kaydel said, “We could have a ball.”

***

”I’m not much of a dancer anymore, Kaydel.” Kylo actually sounded exhausted. “Dragons...don’t exactly have the coordination.”

”Well, think about it,” Kaydel said. “Dancing’s romantic.”

”When both parties can dance.” Kylo said. 

Kaydel made a motion that seemed to be the candelabra’s attempt at a shrug. “We’ll find a way around it. You’ll see.”

They would. Kaydel knew they would. At least, you held out hope. They would break the curse, they would be human again. And that...that was a promise. 


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux riles up the mob, and Poe and Kylo’s happiness is short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The downside of getting Chewie to join them was the fact that Hux heard about it — there were no secrets in Chandrila at times — and wanted to come along. At least, he was already giving a speech to rile up the town mob when Kes, Finn, Rey, Rose and Chewie came across him. 

“...dragons may not exist, but monsters exist, and one of them is holding Poe Dameron captive. The time has come to rescue our brave compatriot and bring him home where he belongs. Now’s the chance to attack!”

The mob practically went berserk. Then again, Hux could have announced his intentions to become a dictator and they would have followed him. 

Kes’ blood froze. It wasn’t like he was actually worried for the dragon who had kidnapped his son — and how could he, after everything the dragon did? — but it was likely that Hux wasn’t really in it for altruistic reasons. He didn’t care about Poe, didn’t love him; Kes doubted that he was really capable of that. Hux wanted an opportunity. And he saw Poe as someone to be conquered, no more, no less. Kes couldn’t think of what was worse — the dragon or Hux. 

“Someone’s gonna get hurt,” Finn said. “We’ve got to stop this.” 

They walked up towards the crowd, which was practically in a frenzy at that moment. Shouting about killing the monster and bringing back its head. The only one who looked remotely uneasy was Mitaka, and Kes supposed he was grateful for that. After all, Mitaka was far from a bad man. Blind to Hux’s true nature, perhaps, naive definitely, but not bad. 

Hux turned to look at them, an almost bestial smile crossing his face, his eyes mad with bloodlust. “Kes Dameron!” he said. “And your friends...come to join the hunt?”

”You’re going to get someone hurt in this,” Finn said. 

“You aren’t possibly defending the creature, are you?” Hux said.

”No, but — ”

”You can deny all you want, but you’re about to run off and warn the monster, aren’t you?”

Kes spoke up. “I’ll be damned if you ever hurt my son again.”

”You prefer the monster as your son in law, Dameron?” A pause. “How many people and animals do you think he’ll kill? There may be no beast running wild, but there is something out there. If you’re not with us, you’re against us...all of you.”

Mitaka spoke up. “Armitage — ”

”Lock them up! We can’t have them running off to warn the creature.”

Kes’ chest seized up in fear and horror. No. He had to save his son. He had to —

The last thing he saw before all went black was the crowd (save for Mitaka) descending on him. 

***

Even as the crowd dragged Kes and the others into the wagon, Mitaka turned to Hux. “Where are you taking them? They’re not going to be hurt, are they?”

Hux scoffed. “If I can’t get Dameron’s blessing, then he’ll suffer until Poe complies.”

”What?” Mitaka stared at him in disbelief. “You’re forcing him into marriage?”

”He doesn’t see the logic of it all, Dopheld. But he will. Soon enough. Besides, if there is a mad monster in a castle...well, would you want him preying on your friends and their children?”

”No.” Mitaka swallowed. And yet, in that moment, he feared that the wrong monster was released. 

***

”I swear, Poe, I haven’t dressed anyone like you in quite some time.” 

Kaydel had warned Poe that some of Holdo’s tastes could get a little extravagant, but to Poe’s relief, the gold suit was exactly what he wanted to start with. It was vibrant, yes, but not too tasteless. Even trying it on, Poe was amazed at how well it fit — then again, Holdo was one of those unconventional geniuses in every way. 

“A bit difficult?” Poe said lightly. 

“You’re a perfect canvas, on the contrary. I can imagine it’s one of many reasons the prince is drawn to you.”

Poe paused. “So he only...likes me for my looks?”

”I misspoke,” Holdo said. “He is happy with you. It’s been too long since I saw him happy. When that...sorcerer Snoke took hold of him, and even after, I wondered if he’d ever be happy again.” A beat. “Snoke shaped much of who he was. At least at first.”

Poe couldn’t help but feel a twinge of anger. “How could he do that?”

”Snoke wanted him for his own ends. Luke, Kylo’s uncle, killed Snoke in battle, but even Luke’s heart had been twisted...” Holdo exhaled softly. “But the past can’t be changed. The best we can do is prepare for the future. Ah...you look perfect.”

Canady entered in that moment — well, as much as a clock could enter. "We couldn’t exactly find a suit that would fit a dragon,” he said. “I hope you don’t mind...”

”Not at all,” Poe said. 

Canady led the way towards the top of the stairwell, and turned to him. “Good luck,” he said. Already, a beautiful tune was playing; likely D’Arcy, as Poe headed down the stairs. 

Poe’s heart fluttered despite himself. Would Kylo admire him, in this suit? He already felt more like he was playing dress-up than anything else. 

Kylo lumbered down the stairs, and those too-expressive brown eyes drank in Poe. Poe could swear that he saw something — a sort of amazement and reverence. “Holdo did beautifully,” Kylo rumbled. “You look like a prince.”

”I am no prince,” Poe said. 

“You look it. You look beautiful.”

Poe’s heart skipped a beat, and he said, “You’re too kind.” Then, “You don’t have to wear a suit to look magnificent.”

Kylo looked at him, eyes wide. Then, “Poe...”

”It’s the truth, you know.”

They headed towards the ballroom, which was wide and magnificent. Poe could imagine multiple balls being held there in the past. 

“My father never had much patience for balls,” Kylo said, almost fondly. “My mother...she mostly held them out of obligation. As did I, when I got older.” A beat. “Did you ever learn to dance, Poe?”

”Not like...ballroom dancing. But you can teach me.” Poe looked up at the dragon, excitement fluttering in his chest. “You’re a good teacher, no doubt.”

Kylo nodded. “I can show you...if you’re willing.”

The dance wasn’t perfect. Kylo did stumble in places, but they got better even as they continued. One two three, one two three, and even the occasional stumbling was perfect. 

Poe rested his head on Kylo’s chest, experimentally, feeling the powerful heartbeat within. The dragon rumbled softly, even as their bodies entwined. It felt nice, Poe thought, like he was where he belonged. 

Finally, the music stopped, and so did the dance. Maz Kanata was the one who said it was time for Tem to get to bed — and now, Poe and Kylo could go to the balcony to reflect. Outside, the night air was clear and calm and cool, and the stars were particularly bright, and there was something about Kylo watching them with him that was comforting. 

 “I was wondering about something,” Poe said. 

“Say it.”

“Why me, of all people?” Poe said. “Surely you could find a mate your own species, and I’m certainly no one special. No one important.”

”Not to me.” Kylo looked at him. “I already told you why. I just wonder when you’ll believe it. I am no inventor or doctor, but I want to heal your broken wings.”

”Don’t say that.”

”Is it wrong?”

”No, you just...you’re...” Poe paused. How did he say that Kylo was making him fall in love with everything he did? That he loved this dragon prince so much? It was something that Hux would never be able to achieve, these feelings. “You’re saying the right things too much.”

A chuckle from Kylo. “No such thing.” A beat. “You smelled...enticing in the ballroom. Like wildflowers. I couldn’t mention it while Tem was watching, but even your smell is wonderful.” A beat. “Perhaps my first truly good memory of flowers in quite some time.”

“I’m glad.” Then, “You feel nice, you know. Big and solid and secure — it’s like I’m safe.”

”I could keep you safe,” Kylo said. 

“And I want to be safe with you.” 

“Are you happy here with me?”

”I just wish that I could see my friends...and my father.”

Kylo paused. Then, “There is a way.”

They headed into the West Wing in that moment, and Poe noticed how some of it looked sunnier lately. There were some things that needed repairing, like a painting that looked like it had been slashed in a fit of rage, some bashed in mirrors, but overall, Poe couldn’t say he knew why it was embarrassing. 

“These were...before I met you,” Kylo said. “I hated myself, I was ashamed of this...monstrous body. Especially as I saw it as a punishment for what I did. Around you, however...I felt like I was worthy, regardless of who I was.”

Poe reached up to pat Kylo’s neck. The dragon rumbled contentedly. Finally, they reached a table where a handheld mirror lay next to a rose in a glass, where the rose had only two petals left; other petals lay scattered around the rose. Poe spoke. “It’s beautiful.”

”A gift from my uncle,” Kylo said bitterly. “He was stripped of his powers and exiled after the incident.”

”Over a rose?”

Kylo sighed. “I wasn’t always a dragon.”

Poe paused. Then, “You were cursed?”

”Along with the others. It was my fault; Snoke, my previous master, corrupted me and used me for the power I had. My uncle killed him in battle, and as punishment, I became what you see in front of you.”

Poe wet his lips. “But you were corrupted and used.”

”I wasn’t strong enough to resist Snoke.”

”You’re not the being you were,” Poe said. “And you’re worth more of your uncle or Snoke. Really.” A beat. “So the mirror...”

”It’s a view to the outside world. I suppose my uncle felt he was being generous.”

A beat. “One more thing — did Snoke call you Kylo?”

”I chose the name. I was born Prince Ben Solo, but even that’s no more than a memory.”

Poe patted him again, and Kylo rumbled softly. Then, “Using the mirror is easy. Just tell it what or who you want to see.”

”I’d like to see my father,” Poe said as he held up the mirror. “Please.”

The mirror shifted for a moment before showing the inside of some sort of asylum, where his father was being dragged in along with Finn, Rose and Rey. Poe’s blood ran cold; they were already far from gentle with him, or Finn, Rose and Rey, or Chewie, who was also with them. Kylo tilted his head. “Chewbacca...I never thought I’d see him again.”

”You know him?”

A nod. “A friend of my father’s, long ago.” A beat. “You must go to them, Poe. And please, take the mirror with you, so you always have a chance to look back. Just to remember me.”

”I will,” Poe said. “I’ll come back. I promise."

He hugged Kylo, and the dragon nuzzled him, inhaling his scent once again. He rumbled, “Safe journey, Poe Dameron."

”Thank you.”

Poe headed downstairs, and it was Canady who said, “Where are you going?”

”My father and friends are in danger,” Poe said. “I need to save them.”

”I see. Safe journey.”

”If you see Kylo, tell him that I’ll be safe.” Poe considered adding in that he loved him. And yet admitting it to the clock that he was in love with Kylo felt...well, he wasn’t ready yet. 

“Aye,” Canady said. “I can do that.”

Poe left, mirror in hand, but not before casting one last look at the castle, at Kylo watching from one of the windows. He smiled reassuringly, a silent acknowledgment that he would be fine, before galloping away on Billy towards Chandrila. 

He couldn’t afford to be too late. 


	8. When Is A Monster a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets up with Hux again, and Mitaka makes a critical decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a trigger warning to be sure for Hux being creepy/attempted non-con.

 

It was heading up through the forest that Mitaka turned towards Hux. “Armitage,” he began, “Are you absolutely certain that this is a good idea?”

Hux snorted. “We’ve gone on riskier missions during the war, Dopheld. Remember?” He couldn’t help but feel a certain thrill go through him; this hadn’t been this fun since the war! Even making his way down the path, he couldn’t say that he really believed that there was a monster in a haunted castle, but something had captured Poe. No doubt claimed him before Hux was able to, actually! 

Poe. This man belonged to him and him alone, and he was not about to let some lunatic in a strange castle take Poe from him. To think that that brat had the gall to reject him, Armitage Hux, war hero...

”You’ve got that look in your eyes,” Mitaka said. “That...look, like before you razed that village.”

The other villagers trailed behind them, far away from any sort of hearing range. 

“The idea of Poe being that creature’s lover is...repellent.” Hux finally said. 

“If there is a creature,” Mitaka said. “The dragon of the north was just a story designed to scare other children into not going beyond the borders.”

Hux snorted. “I know that. I just don’t like other...creatures with their grubby talons on what’s mine.”

Mitaka flinched. “Of — of course not, Armitage.”

”When I catch up with Dameron, he’s going to regret that he ever refused me.” 

The sound of galloping became louder, and it was there that Poe Dameron came into view.

***

Hux was there. Hux. What was he even doing here? Poe hoped that he could pass by without so much as Hux seeing him, but Hux turned towards him, even smiled. “Poe Dameron! Returned from his prison at last.”

Poe stopped Billy and dismounted. Already, he hated Hux, more than he honestly thought was possible. “Where is my father? And where are Finn, Rey, Rose and Chewie?”

Mitaka spoke. He actually looked honest to gods guilty. “I tried to get Armitage to stop — ”

Hux shot him a look fully intended to cow. Poe stepped forward. “So you did this?” he said. “All of you?”

”Well, if there was a creature in a castle, we couldn’t have your father and your little friends going off to warn it.” A beat. “Did the madman hurt you, Poe?” And Poe could feel his skin crawling just from the false concern in Hux’s voice.

”Kylo would never hurt me. He,” Poe said, “May not be human, but he’s worth twelve of you, Hux.”

The crowd gasped. Poe couldn’t say what they were more appalled by, Poe saying that to Hux, or the confirmation that the Dragon of the North was very real.

”Kylo?” Hux said scornfully. “You’re on a first name basis with that...thing now?"

”He’s not a thing,” Poe said. “He’s not even that dangerous. He’s...” Gods, he wanted so much of these memories. “He’s well-spoken and witty and gentle and kind. And I assure you, next to his magnificence, Armitage Hux is nothing at all.”

Hux practically snarled. “You...did you let that winged reptile lay its talons on you? Or you want to. Imagine what the whole village would think knowing you would choose the town boogeyman over a war hero.” 

Hux stalked towards him, and Poe drew back. He was already too reminded of other times Hux had gotten too close. Mitaka spoke up. “Armitage, please...”

“You’re coming back with me, and we will rid you of this sickness that the monster planted in you.” Hux growled. 

Poe knew what he meant now. "I’m not yours. I never will be.”

”I thought that you would capitulate to me. But now that I think about it, you don’t have to be willing...”

Now some of the townsfolk actually looked horrified. They clearly hadn’t expected this. 

Mitaka spoke. “Armitage, please. This is wrong. You’re better than this...”

Hux ignored Mitaka. “I will not let some dragon of the north take what’s mine.”

He grabbed Poe’s arms. Poe already flashed back to other times that Hux had grabbed him like that, and he couldn’t help but freeze. He knew his knee should shoot up to fend Hux off, but it was like in that moment his body had shut down...

It was with a clang that Hux fell, letting go of Poe, and Poe looked up at his rescuer — Mitaka, who looked outright stunned at what he’d done, holding a frying pan. 

“I never thought I’d do it,” Mitaka said. “Are you all right?”

After a while, Poe nodded. 

Mitaka sighed. “Poe, I am so sorry. I had no idea he would do such a thing. He seemed...he seemed genuinely in love with you at first. I don’t know how he changed...”

”It wasn’t the first time either, Mitaka."

Mitaka honestly looked like he’d been stabbed. “Dear gods...”

 “I’m here. I’m okay.” Poe took a deep breath. “Mitaka...I have to rescue my father and friends and get back to Kylo.”

”Get back?” Mitaka said. “But you were a prisoner!” A beat. “Did he do anything to hurt you?”

”He didn’t. And he let me go.”

Mitaka nodded, if hesitantly. “Is the dragon dangerous?”

”He’s less of a dragon and more like a giant spoiled pet.” Poe said. 

Mitaka tilted his head. He honestly seemed bewildered. “The boogeyman is...just a spoiled pet?”

Poe nodded. “He doesn’t even hunt humans; he hunts animals. He doesn’t even snarl, at least not that much.”

“Interesting.” Mitaka was obviously taking a while to actually believe it, but he wasn’t actively hostile towards Poe. There was that. Then, “We’ll need some people to watch over Armitage. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him like this.”

In the end, two of the mob volunteered, and Poe could only hope they’d be safe there. They headed to the institution, where Rey and Rose had begun their escape, and from there, it was glorious chaos, not only Kes and Chewie and Finn and Rey and Rose escaping, but the other inmates escaping as well. 

It was getting back that Poe found the grounds a mess, Hux missing, and Hux’s guards — one of them he thought was dead until he twitched. Even then, he was bleeding. 

“He...he had a knife,” said the villager. “I’m sorry...”

”It’s not your fault,” Poe said. Then, “Hold still. I’m going to try and stop the bleeding as best I can.”

The villager needed help from the town doctor, Kalonia. Mitaka volunteered to stay with Kalonia and the villager, while Poe headed out to search for Hux. 

“Be careful,” Finn said. 

Kes nodded. “I can’t lose you again, Poe. Please.”

”I’ll be okay.” Poe said. “I promise.”

And later, when he rode away to find Hux, he hoped it was a promise that he could keep. 


	9. Real Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux confronts Kylo, and Poe intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Heading up to the castle with his knife stained with blood, Hux already felt a mixture of anticipation and fear. He had never fought a dragon before, he knew that much. He had hunted wild beasts before, naturally, and he had commanded troops during the war, but he couldn’t say he had ever fought a dragon. 

This could make him even more admired than he already was. Fighting off a dragon, slaying the dragon of the north...that would be truly something. 

Something no one had done before. 

He crossed the drawbridge, his horse shifting uneasily underneath him. He dismounted, ordering his horse to stay put before crossing the threshold of the castle. 

***

It was Paige and Tallie who noticed first, drawing their swords. “Maz,” Paige said to the teapot, “Get upstairs! Tell Kylo that there’s an intruder in the castle. We’ll fight him off.”

Maz couldn’t nod, but she hopped up the stairs in that moment. Paige held her sword to the intruder’s neck. “We’re not usually violent,” she said. “But if you come anywhere nearer to Kylo, we’ll have no choice.”

The intruder sneered at her. “You’re a suit of armor. What’s the worst damage you can do?”

Paige’s mobility was limited thanks to the enchantment, but she liked to think she put up a good fight. She didn’t stab; she was hesitant to actually kill. She could, however, threaten. She balanced the knife at the intruder’s throat, a quiet reminder that she could slit it if necessary. 

It didn’t stop the intruder from breaking free and heading up the stairs. Paige and Tallie followed. Upstairs, Paige knew that Kylo was there. She had to find the intruder, no matter what the cost.

***

Poe reached the drawbridge on Billy and dismounted. He patted Billy’s snout. “I’ll come back for you,” he said. “It’ll be all right.” 

Then he headed up the stairs. Further and further, until he saw Kylo, fighting against Hux, who looked positively fanatical, driving Kylo back against the edge even as the dragon snapped his teeth and lashed out with his claws. 

“Don’t touch him!” Poe shouted. “Don’t you even think about touching him!”

He drew his club. Kylo turned to look at him, as did Hux. Hux laughed. 

“Idiot,” Hux said. “You think you can best me?”

”Yeah.” To protect Kylo, Poe would do anything. 

Poe took his club and lashed out at Hux, who blocked it with his knife. They fought, struggling even as Kylo assisted Poe any way he could. Poe drove Hux towards the edge, only for Hux to push back. 

“You won’t win, Poe,” Hux said. “You’ll be my husband, and that reptile’s head will be mounted on my wall.” 

“I’ll never marry you.”

”You will. And you’ll enjoy it.”

Kylo actually roared. He knew — knew what exactly Hux was implying. 

“Like. Every Corellian hell. I will.”

Poe swung, knocking the knife from Hux’s hand, over the edge where it fell. Now, Hux actually stared up at Poe, seeming in shock that Poe had done this. Poe pointed the club at Hux. “I said no, Hux.”

Kylo lumbered over. He was still wounded, still covered in cuts, but it hardly detracted from how he carried himself. “Leave this place and never return."

Hux snarled at him. “I don’t like other animals touching what’s mine, reptile.”

He grabbed at Poe’s club, and they struggled over it. Neither one of them wanted to get too close to the edge. They pressed, fought, scrabbled, until...

The club snapped apart. They both skidded back, both close to the edge. Kylo limped towards Poe and lifted him up over his snout, carrying him back. Hux wasn’t so lucky. Poe ran to him, ready to help him up, only to fail. Only for him to fall into the depths of the castle grounds with a sickening crack. 

That was how Armitage Hux ended; not with a blaze of glory, but a crack. 


	10. Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Not gonna lie, I cried writing this chapter.

.“You came home.” 

Kylo had collapsed after the fight, succumbing to his wounds. Poe was already scrambling for his kit, but there were so few supplies left...

”This was my fault,” Poe said. 

“Never. At least I got to see you...one last time. You were so brave, Poe...”

He slipped from Poe’s embrace. “My beloved mate...the first time I saw you I longed for you and envied you all at once. I never expected to love you, even now...”

”Kylo, I should have told you this long ago. I love you. I wish I’d told you sooner, but I do. I’m sorry, Kylo.” Poe’s voice cracked. “I’m so sorry.”

It was in that moment that Kylo’s body lifted into the air, limp, bent over backwards slightly, great wings seeming almost like angel wings in that moment. Except they were shrinking, talons were becoming fingers — human fingers, and his face was transforming from a dragon’s to a human’s. 

A human’s face. Poe could remember what Kylo had said, about being cursed. Had he — they — broken the spell?

Finally, the human stood before Poe, all curly thick black hair and pale skin, and his eyes...they looked so much like Kylo’s...

”Poe.” His voice was Kylo’s as well. “It’s me.”

Poe took him in, somehow doubtful. Was this still the Kylo he loved? 

The human stepped forward. He took Poe’s hand. “We fought together,” he said. “Against the wolves. You were so brave, Poe.”

”Kylo?" Poe said. Even the scars where Hux had slashed him, including one on his face, matched up. It was him. 

“My birth name was Ben,” Kylo said. “I don’t think I’m either Ben or Kylo. I suppose, in the end, I am both.”

”It is you.” Poe embraced him tightly, breathing in his scent — and even his scent was Kylo’s, pine trees. No matter what the form, he was Kylo. Or Ben, really. His dear dragon, come back to him. 

Around them, the castle transformed, and so did the household staff — Maz Kanata transformed from a teapot to a beautiful woman with russet reddish brown skin, Paige became a beautiful woman with smooth olive skin and expressive dark eyes, Tallie became a young woman with light brown hair and fair skin...Paige turned towards Poe, and her smile was practically radiant. “You did it, Poe; you saved us. All of us.”

”We did it,” Poe said. “Critical difference.”

”Yes.” Prince Ben Solo smiled over at Poe. “We did it.”

***

It was Chewbacca who first saw Temiri Blagg, and the boy’s bright smile as he ran down the steps to his father. “Papa!”

Chewbacca already felt tears spring to his eyes at the sight of his little son running down the steps, as well as the return of something that he never thought he’d feel again: memory. Maz giving birth to Tem — it had been a long and trying struggle, but it had been worth it when he had heard Tem’s first cries, and held him for the first time. “Little cub,” he said, scooping him into his arms. It was amazing how the years could pass, but his son was still the same. It reminded him too well of when Tem would come to see him, running over from whatever bout of playtime he was having, dirt staining his cheeks, beaming. “I never thought I’d see you again. Is your mama here?”

”I am.” And there was Maz, taking Tem from Chewie’s arms just to hold him close for the first time in far too long. “My dear Chewie...I never thought I’d see you again either.”

”I forgot about you. I was foolish.”

”When the castle was cursed, it was like Luke’s anger was uncontrollable,” Maz said. “He separated me from you. I can pity him and hope for his redemption, but I can’t forgive him. Forgiveness isn’t like magic. It can’t undo what has been done.”

”No,” Chewie said. “It’s good to have you and Tem back, Maz. I missed you terribly.”

They embraced, a family reunited after so many years, finally together. 

***

It was odd getting used to his human form again, but not an unwelcome one. Even looking over at Kaydel Ko Connix — who had become a blond woman with buns on the sides of her head — Canady smiled at her, the first he’d had in quite some time. “My old friend.”

”Good to see you too, Moden.” Kaydel actually smiled back. “It’s about time these two admitted they loved each other.”

”Kay!”

Paige practically sprinted downstairs, and all but launched herself into Kaydel’s arms. They broke apart, and began chatting excitedly, about everything they’d missed. Canady stood back, huffing a bit fondly — and it was breaking away from each other that Moden Canady saw someone that he never thought he’d see again. A blond woman, unusually tall but still the most beautiful woman that Moden had ever seen. She was serious, her features looking like they could have been carved from stone, but they softened the moment that Canady stepped out. 

“Moden Canady,” she said, her voice softer than usual, fonder than usual. 

“My dear Phasma.” Moden wasn’t the sort to smile, but he felt one threatening to tug at his lips. 

“Well, go on, you idiot,” Kaydel said. “Go to her!”

Canady looked over at Kaydel almost fondly before going to Phasma. They weren’t the sort to break out in obvious displays of affection in public; they were a calm, dignified sort. But they could walk in the gardens, enjoying one another’s company. 

“It’s been too long since I saw you, Moden,” Phasma said. “It has been lonely without a doubt. Not quite the same.”

”Indeed, my dear.” Canady kissed her hand. “Times have been hard. I...wish I hadn’t forgotten you...”

”You are forgiven, Moden. Always and completely forgiven.”

They walked away, hand in hand, ready to make up for lost time.

***

Amilyn Holdo never thought she would actually return to her human shape, but it was all too welcome. All the more welcome was reuniting with her wife, D’Arcy. 

“I never thought I’d see you again, D’Arcy,” she said. “Gods willing...”

”Nor did I.” D’Arcy practically beamed, cupping Amilyn’s face in her hands. “If I wasn’t just a piano, I would have done everything to find you.”

They embraced, and it was there that their dog Nina, now restored from an automan to a regular dog, jumped up, pawing at Amilyn’s long dress. Amilyn broke away, scratching behind Nina’s ears. “And it’s good to see you too, Nina,” she said, smiling warmly. 

“Back to normal,” D’Arcy said, laughing. 

“Yes.” Amilyn looked around, from Poe and Prince Ben Solo walking out hand in hand, to Canady and Phasma deep in conversation, to Kaydel and Paige laughing together, to the bright sunlight of the grounds, and so much more. “Back to normal.”

***

It was only Mitaka struggling to come to grips. To think that he had cared for Hux, even loved him, and Hux had shown his true colors by trying to hurt Poe...it was safe to say his emotions were a mess. The wiser Mitaka saw Hux for who he was, but the more naive Mitaka mourned him. It was something odd to feel, especially on this bright, sunny day. 

“Hey.” Finn was the first one to approach him. “You feeling okay?”

”He was a monster, and yet...I mourn him.”

”Hux, you mean?”

Mitaka nodded. “I shouldn’t — I mean, he tried to assault Poe. I can’t condone that.” A beat. “I’m a fool for not seeing what he was capable of.”

”He was probably very good at fooling people,” Finn said. "You’re not the first, and you probably weren’t the last. You were always a good man, Mitaka. Better than him in every way. And you saved Poe’s life. And in a way...you helped with this. All of this.”

Mitaka smiled faintly. “I did, huh? That’s no small feat.”

”You did. How about you join the crowd? I bet there are people who want to meet you. Besides,” Finn said with a shrug, “I’m not doing anything.”

Mitaka smiled genuinely this time. “Let’s.”

***

He hadn’t just saved Kylo, but everyone. Even looking around, looking at all the faces of those reunited, Poe turned to Prince Ben Solo. “We did it. We both did.”

”Yes. Poe...I love you. I can’t get enough of saying it now. When I thought all was lost, you showed me how to live again. I would see no happier ending for us than if you ruled by my side, as my consort.”

”You want to marry me?” Poe said, amazed. 

“No one else.”

”Yes.” Poe never thought he’d ever get married. And yet he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather spend the rest of his life with. “Gods, yes!”

They kissed, furiously, and Poe’s heart felt like it was practically flooded with warmth and light. Ben drew away, and those soft brown eyes were practically blazing now with adoration and want. “I’ll have to hold myself back,” Ben said. “Until the wedding night. But once we get there, I’ll give you all you want and more.”

”I look forward to it.” And Poe knew that they were good as married here, even without the ceremony. 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reborn in fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444235) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
